Forget Me Not
by Dark Videl
Summary: Videl is to wed an arrogant man however she is held captive by a warrior. With one kiss there's a whole new game to play. Better summary inside. [Dropped]
1. Chapter One:

Forget Me Not…

**A/N:** Yep, another romantic tale taking upon Planet Vegeta and a little on Earth.

I love Planet Vegeta and GV get together, anyways I'll stop rambling. I don't own DBZ…. I find the summary very well done.

**Summary:** Fiancé of an arrogant bastard, Videl is taken captive by a dangerous warrior. With one brush of his lips… her life changed forever. Gohan fought numerous battles but his powers where unless against Videl's innocence. But his plan to use her in a pun for a game of revenge failed. This feisty woman melted his heart and drew a love Gohan never knew existed. 

"Speaking"     _^Thoughts^      Italics_-Shouting   %somewhere+%     **Sounds**

% --Earth + Satan City-- %

The winter had soon passed on for the most part. The chilling winds had died down now since it was late in the night. The last lights of the city began to shut off for the night except for late night clubs and beers. There where a few houses with lights still lit. The street lights came around the corner of Evergreen Rosebud Street. 

He ignored the stars glittering lightly in the sky above him and sneered.

He pulled his steps where full of determination and full of deceit.

Sneering at the street before him and didn't continue walking until all the bystanders where gone.

_^Damn that woman_^.

Yes, damn her he thought was once more. 

It had taken century to find her… well not truly; it took a good ten years.

And he sure as heck wasn't going to lose this woman again he'd make sure of it.

He narrowed his eyes and smirked deeply, "_^She was here and just out of my reach^_"

Within moments of standing by the door a butler entered. 

He looked slightly alarmed at the man before him but quickly hid this. Bowing the little butler scurried around the mansion to the library with the cloaked man following.

The butler knew he'd come to speak with the youngest female of the household. He smirked once again with satisfaction, no questions where to be asked being in such in class as he. 

When he was indicated to sit he did just that without a word being exchanged.

The butler offered him some red feral wine from the wine cabinet. 

Swirling the liquid around, he then brought it to his lips after sniffing for any toxin.    

Yes, this was exquisite wine from which the wealthy could afford no doubt. 

His nose then picked up the lovely fragment; it wasn't roses this time but it was something much sweeter.

It was that woman he'd waiting for over ten years who entered the room. No perfume like the one special made for her drew him this wildly. She's a one in a million, that woman. 

"It's a cold night to be wondering about the city… so how many I help you?" she asked letting the butler leave.

Her figure was outlined perfectly with the traces of the moonlight.

His back was to her which wasn't a good thing.

He straightens taking the last sip of the wine before setting it down on the table.

She was just pretty when he first laid eyes upon her, he knew there where much prettier girls.

But now they had been thrown away for she outshined them all. Oh, the long ebony hair, sparkling blue eyes, trim figure and a personality that turned any man's head. 

He turned around and the two came into the light for the first time. She'd be eighteen now, yes exactly ten years older than him. 

She looked at him at first shock then somewhat fright of him or was it a memory. 

"Eheolo uo Muo" he bowed, "Or hello once again my blossoming rose"

He spoke saiyajin so fluently which didn't surprise her. But when he finished his greeting compliment she paled so quickly. 

"Kokum" she breathed in rather hidden disgust and took a few steps back.

"Why hid your elegant face from the world… I have come for you my lovely"

She didn't at all want to go with this barricading bastard even if he was a saiyan. 

"Come back to me Videl" he soothed.

Videl scoffed, "You, I can live without. Your jealous, cruel and pain unbearable to live with. You treat me as your servant! You care of no one but yourself" 

"But that's what your family would want" he smiled.

Videl felt her heart begin tugging painfully. He used that trick too often and yet it worked. 

Her family was slaughtered on a raid between the saiyans and humans a few years back. She wished she was older then to fight to avenge them. But then again she felt hope. 

Videl grunted and tossed her head stubbornly away from him casting her gaze to the opened window. He knew she had several advantages up her sleeve though he hadn't known her two biggest ones. 

He remained slightly and undemonstrative until his gaze fell upon the snow globe from the time they met at the fair. 

Taking the globe which caught Videl's attention he examined the globe then threw it on the floor. The globe smashed into thousands of pieces scattering along the floor.

Cahokia, Videl's favorite maid came in shocked but looked to turn on the defensive side.

Videl shook her head, "I know him… ^the bastard^" 

Cahokia slowly exited walking backwards using her duster as if warning Kokum. 

When she finally left the two looked at each other, well Videl mostly glared.

"Your nothing but a child… haven't those low life of a parents taught you to obey your elders"

"Those 'lowlifes' are one of the most honored people among both worlds and you-you know that" Videl snapped. 

"Really now, a lovely demi saiyan like yourself related to a human?" he chuckled but was silence by an ear cracking slap across his face.

His eyes widen as such force but he didn't speak.

Videl's eyes shimmering with anger, "H-how dare you… no one mocks my family"

A new smirk formed upon his lips as he slowly turned back to face her.

Kokum shrugged, "Stop this nonsense woman. Futile is what your angry is, for its _NOT working! I don't believe I shall be changing my mind" _

Videl clenched her fist.

"Running away from your destiny shall not changed not a thing, sweetie"

Videl's stomach turned and she felt ready to barf.

"I may be single Kokum but I shall not marry you. Not now… not ever! So get use to it" Videl sneered, "I don't want-"

Kokum didn't look pleased, "I don't give a damn what you want nor do I believe I shall ever"

Videl folded her arms and again tossed her head to the widow in a stubborn gesture.

He responded with a furious scowl, "I shall drag you by your hair kicking and screaming if I must"

Videl merely gave him a challenging glance over her shoulder. 

He took a step forward, "You know what I want Videl… you are the only woman for me… you know that" he whispered. Vide hid her shudder of repulsion of him flirting trying to flirt. 

She remembered what he did to her mother…

He was about thirty some now but what he did to her mother when she was eight drove her anger. Soon her anger was fueled like a fire of what he asked…. Then the tip after her family's death was what her step-mother granted her.

**Flashback…**

He glared into her eyes breaking her protective barrier which tears began to come.

He dropped his hand from her chin and looked around the room.

"You shall come with me my love" he licked his lips.

Before her mother could have replied she came running in with her doll at age eight.

"Momma"

"Yokiadj oopj won bes rust errung now" the woman whispered in saiyajin holding the child "Come little one, we must leave now"

"The child is yours Kikya?" Kokum sneered.

"Yes, she's the third and an equal blessing and treasure of Hurcule and me" Kikya spoke.

"Bidel ruehi now" the mother hugged her daughter, "Hush Videl, hush now"

"Momma?" the child whimpered but she grew stronger, "I-I don't wanna go momma"

"If you dare try to escape I shall wretch her from you woman" Kokum threaten, "Too bad your Hurcule isn't here hum?"  
Fearing for her child Kikya settled Videl down.

"You both shall come… whether you like it or not" Kokum spoke.

"No we shall not; you leave Videl out of this! If it's me you want then here I am"

"You are but a fool Kikya…" he eyed Videl, "She is quite a jewel is she not… a lovely jewel"

"What are you rambling about you jerk?" Kikya planted her hands firmly upon her hips.

Kokum said nothing but glanced back at Kikya.

Kikya didn't looked pleased but more irritated, "If you hurt my child, Kami above help me I shall kill you! You shall not have either of us for we are both happy here on Earth and I'm happily married to a human. There I said it. I swear they shall kill you if you abduct us... if I don't get to you first" 

Kokum chuckled at her as if she was a fool, "My you are a fiery one Kikya… you use to be so shy"

"Things have changed and people change too" Kikya snapped.

"Oh sweet, sweet Kikya, I know your mate isn't in the area nor anywhere near here… ah the word just lingers off my tongue… imagine…"

"I loath to think of such" Kikya muttered, "You are in no position to order me around… you're a sick old man. Leaving you was the best thing I've ever done and I'm sure as damn proud"

She knew he who he was and yet she _STILL_ defied him?

"Say you love me woman! Say it, why you haut my dreams and thoughts day in and out! Why I worship every piece of dirt you grace falls upon! Why do you deny me of the love I declare to you! Tell me woman! I demand to know" he dropped her after shaking her hard with all his strength.

Without hearing a reply for several moments he moved her onto her front looking her over and searching for a pulse…. None.

His eyes widen his shock, "Kami above, what have I done?" 

She was dead right before him, his love…

He looked upon her face, "You where too good for this world"

He saw on the floor just above her head the toy doll Videl had been playing with.

And the child…she was gone as well. She managed to escape him.

"Witty aren't you" he took the doll fling it into the fire and watched it burn. 

The fire reflected in his dark brown orbs. 

He smirked opening the door brining the cold briskly winds of the night, "Huoju my Kikya…farewell" he whispered taking another glance a Kikya.

She was to be his and only his to love… to join together by destiny. But, it seemed now, they where ripped apart by anguishing fate. Again… she slipped right through his fingers like sand.

He then looked back at the fire place and chuckled, "You live on in that spirited child Kikya… you cannot easily escape me little one" he looked at the last of the doll burning, "Ah, next time I shall come for you… Videl"

****

**_End Of flashback…._**

A/N: Isn't it a lovely story, sorry Gohan wasn't in it SO far, but he shall. Kokum as you can see is the aggressive and jealous Ex. Please review and don't flame but creative criticism is ok.

Yet another one of my chapters completed @ 平成15年11月29日


	2. Chapter Two:

**Forget Me Not...**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and as always reading.… Oh sorry for the lack of update. 

_{Slaps self}_ wow neglecting but I made it up hopefully with this nice chapter, some cursing but not the whole **F this and that thing. Please, please review. Cheesecake or coffee? **

Why not strike up a conversation before you begin? Now where was I…hey!!!!

**In: _Captive in ones arms…._**

Now eighteen years old, Videl stood before the door of her bedroom before entering then closing the door behind her.

She was actually thankful her stepfather returned from South City and Kokum, thank Kami left.

Videl clenched her fist getting hold of her emotions and bit on her bottom lip, "Not yet." she softly scolded herself.

Videl after grabbing her small purse in hand she began tiptoe quickly along the halls.

She held her breath and leaned against the cold walls when she saw her stepfather's shadow on the eastern side of the next hallway. Soon she relaxed seeing him enter and close the door of his chaotic bedroom, to probably 'entertain'. 

She spotted the wine Kokum was drinking before talked, if you'd call it that. Her stepfather was using all her inheritance for his selfish gains and barely giving her a decent living. She had to admit she did love the rich life before, but now the shoe was on the other foot. 

            _'Expect the unexpected for you never know what can hit you over the head. Oh, don't let your angry and eager energy burl your judgments… for it may just… cost your life.'_

Her father in a strange ways was a brilliant man when he wanted to be. He cared when her mother died though he died within, his exterior showed not one sign. Oh something happened all right. The saiyan and human fragile bond was ripped into two when her mother died. She wasn't informed why because she was a child and was ignored during certain crisis. She did do research and found two more saiyans had deprived the saiyan race by wedding and mating with humans; When her stepfather found her research he nearly throttled her while his wife laughed. 

            Videl sneered at the passing mirror; they only had three days left until she gained complete control of her inheritance.  But grimly Videl stopped and sighed for it seemed she was fresh out of money with their sprees. So where could she go but stay until she earned money… hell no. This slum of a house with their filthy ways was worst them most things in the world. The only comfort she received was mainly from Jok the butler and Cahokia her maid. She felt such hatred to the saiyans for taking her family away and she felt like denouncing her name. Why had she been cursed with the superior blood though her veins. She loved her mother but her half heritage threw so many pains into her life.

            Videl stiffened feeling eyes upon her she turned ready to give it or them a kick. A small sheik erupted from both before Videl laughed and Cahokia paled quickly.  "Videl you nearly took ten years from my life! What in Kami's name are you doing here?"

"Snooping I guess." Videl grinned, "My greatest challenge in life shall be fighting my maid."

Cahokia laughed then rolled her eyes, "Try not to break the house in two this time."

Videl grinned even more, "I'll try Cha!"

Videl smile turned to a frown remembering how Tori would tell her to practice for _'practice makes perfect Vid.' Or when her mother taught her some of the unimaginable techniques she could ever dream of become reality and in her clasp. Kami, she missed them… she wondered what life was like in Other World. _

            _'Ah Vid …Don't show your weakness and never show your opponent how damaged you truly are. Learn you enemy's weakness and strengths… learn to focus on your own weakness…. Become the best you can be… only then can you achieve the ultimate goal! Come on shrimp.'_ Well, of course after that she tried strangled him for calling her _'shrimp,'_ but playfully.

Who would have guessed the next hour he'd be gone. Serenity who was the more talent musician was more serene and tranquil when she was born and was given her name from that. You wouldn't need to guess why Videl got hers from if you'd seen what she did to the doctors after she entered the world.  …So many memories…. 

            "Where the hell are you hussy?" she heard her stepmother called, followed by her callous husband.  Videl bit on her tongue after Cahokia gave her a sympathy pat on the shoulder and hustled to the laundry room. Within the second Videl dashed into the living room meeting her stepmother eye to eye. Her silvery eyes turned cold, "What the hell took you so long?"

Videl knew she'd make a smart remark if she wasn't hungry and upset about her family. She didn't like foster families; she wished her last foster mom didn't die of old age for this one was heck. Things just seemed never to go her way… why couldn't they find her father's parents? Why couldn't the government ship her to Planet Vegeta with her saiyan relatives?  Damn it.

            "What happened to this new outfit?"  Misku yelled. Videl sighed mentally this woman was such a fake and obnoxious. She knew very well Videl brought this a year ago. The woman stole more and more of Videl's closet and knew fully well how much skin showed when she wore it. She raised a hand as if to slap her and Videl didn't cringe but got to her defensive side. However for once the idiot didn't slap her, maybe she realized her slaps didn't affect Videl like a normal person. Misku glared at Videl, "Ruin this arrangement and you shall pay with your life"

Arrangement? She looked over the plump blonde to see a stylish looking male sitting with Kiosk, her stepfather. 

            Videl began ramble on internally on who this stranger might be…. Nothing came to mind.

She wanted to see this man and what his business was here but all she saw was his back…. How rude. Well whoever he was wasn't showing much acknowledgement or manners. 

Misku grabbed Videl by her wrist and dragged her into the hall, "You child, get one of those fancy dresses that your father left for you and dress up to a presentable degree."

Videl grunted and snatched her hand from Misku before the woman had realized.  Videl reluctantly did what she was told and headed for her room. 

Placing the diamond necklace around her neck Videl began to rethink. 

"_*What are those two gold diggers doing this time? It better not be that ass from before… Kokum, for once…*" her thoughts trailed off as she placed a silver butterfly clip in her hair. _

Videl's eyes trailed over her room, the wide oak beau, to the fine material upon her bed and curtains. Her room wasn't fancy but it wasn't the chaotic and messy type either. What surprised Videl was how they where so interested in how much she ate, and made sure she was completely full. They also made sure she had the best of all attires and all sorts of stuff that a few months before they hadn't cared. Videl finished looking herself over with a last toss of her black locks of hair. Taking a deep breath she scurried down the stairs to the second floor and into the living room. She approached Misku, who gave her a warning glance, her husband who gave her the same look and the seated stranger.

Taking yet another deep breath Videl tried to sound cheerful, "Hello." She murmured.

By the fierce glares from Misku that wasn't what they wanted her to say. But it was too late to correct that greeting for the male had stood up. 

The stranger, though his face was covered by a hat licked his lips. She saw his eyes glitter with lust. What came to her was not fear but utter disgust. 

He began to look Videl over which made Videl feel uncomfortable and dirty. 

Also the man noted how exquisite she was, and the flames behind her clouded eyes.

Oh yes, she'd do fine for his disturbing bidding.         

Videl stiffened though Misku insisted earlier for Videl to practically throw herself at this man and flirt often.

As _if!!_

"She's eighteen, pure and ripe." her uncle spoke with a gruff voice. 

Videl glared at her uncle's back before taking it off and glared at the wall.

The stranger seemed pleased with what her uncle had said and smirked towards Videl.

"She's a half-breed but she's a spitfire vixen! She speaks not only our language but English too. Her mother's from Planet Vegeta and a second class member before her and the rest of Videl's family perished."

Videl didn't hear what note of sympathy from Misku, all she heard where words without a feeling. Videl clenched her fist; she always felt bad vibes from her father's sister and her husband ever since she'd met them. Damn. She, after her family was slaughtered knew these two had something to do with it. Then again she had no real evidence but she did have reasons. 

Videl swore that if they had anything at all to do with their deaths she'd kill them with her bare hands. She wouldn't care if she was jailed or not, her family didn't deserve such a death… honorable or not. 

The stranger now turned back to her uncle and Misku, "So there are no living relatives that could erm, interfere with our arrangements?"

"Oh no!" Misku chimed, "Oh, did I tell you with her strength she will be great for child bearing!"  
Videl now hoped she could slap that hussy in the head if there weren't anyone around.

Holding her hands to her chest she took a deep breath and silently gasped, "It couldn't be…" she murmured. A light of hope came into her and lifted her like a bird… yes it was possible.  

"Her father?" the male asked.

"Oh I believe he died of a broken heart… yes! After Kikya was slaughtered there really wasn't much happiness left then his children died."

The stranger eyed Videl, "What about her?"

"Oh she survived." Misku waved her hand lazily and yawned, "I raised her so well she even calls me mother!"

Videl bit her lip. She knew she'd had killed her aunt if it wasn't for the promise she made to her father right before he died. This woman did was flaunt herself around and slept with every man that lived and entered the city. Her husband drank, gambled and went to those clubs then lay drunk every other day. All they did was sicken her and nothing more. They ad nothing to do with raising herself, the only person that helped was Cahokia, Jok and some of the servants.           

"That's horrible for a child to go through… losing your family so soon…" 

Videl did note some sort of sympathy, but then again she didn't know this man.

"Everyone loved Kikya no matter if you where a saiyan or not." Miksu blinked and leaned in to the stranger's left ear, "we think it was a dreadful and sordid affair of some type. Hurcule wasn't around much with his publicity and stuff."

Videl's eyebrow twitched as she tried to hold onto her tongue and harsh words ready to flow. 

Videl wouldn't let anymore of this go on nor would she care if she made a horrible impression to the man. The determination upon her face glowed and made Misku squeak. 

"That's _EN-OUGH!" Videl snapped, "I shall not stand for your drivel and mocking my mother! It's injustice and immoral to speak such lies about your family... whether or not you deserve to live is up to the man above." _

The room was silent after Misku light gasp, Kiosk looked shocked and slightly amused by the outburst. 

Kiosk chuckled loudly soon along with his wife by his side.

Videl glared and her hair began to rise with her blue ki, "Don't you dare mock my family… _DO YOU HEAR ME_?!!!"

With that the glass of the windows smashes and fell upon the streets with a soft whish. 

Again the room was quiet but with fright and awe, but this time the stranger smiled.

"Ah, a feisty woman aren't you, child? Ah, but after a few slaps and I'll whip you into shape. You'll be under my control for my biddings." 

Videl's ki again continued to flare and her fiery blue eyes matched her rage, "Don't cross me."

Misku gripped her arms and started to back away from the group and headed towards the door.

Videl wasn't fazed by Kiosk's glare or the stranger's wide grin. 

"A pity for such a lovely flower like you to suffer so much." The stranger wiped his lips, "Yes it is. Now then…"

With that he asked her numerous questions in saiyajin and tested out the information he was given.

Videl stopped answering and replied every time, "Why are you asking such questions… and some private ones might I add." Then she glared at the man, "Just who are you?"

His lips curved into a slick smile, "Are you afraid of me?"

Videl didn't answer so her uncle stepped in.

"Now her opinion doesn't matter in such cases. She's just perfect and after you have her then we can open business for only the wealth to enjoy her."

"_*Over my dead body bastard.*" Videl folded her arms._

"Ah, she'll do fine. As they say when the pure are taken by saiyans they can't move for days." He cracked his knuckles, "Now then, how much did I promise to pay for this beauty?"

"9,000 zeni. You paid me the first 9, 000 zeni ten years ago to keep her safe and warm." Kiosk said. 

"I could have sworn it was 20,000 zeni, dear." Misku purred wrapping her arms around the stranger.

"20,000 zeni." He looked Videl over, "She's worth more than that, but that is your wish." 

"No it was 40,000." Miksu insisted.

The man shoved her away, "You swine of a woman! Do you honestly believe I am such a fool? Cheating me of my well earned money." He spat.

Misku began to stutter but no true words came out of her mouth. After taking a drink of the wine she added, "But she is my niece--"

"And soon to be my wife." The man chuckled.

Videl paled, "His w-what?!"

"Hush brat!!" Misku hissed then smiled to the tall man, "Why of course." 

The man seemed extremely pleased and dug his hand into his cloak, "Yes in deed. Such a rare flower I am being offered… is she not?"  

Misku nodded, "Yes, yes! Anything, I mean of course."

"Good then…" he dropped a capsule into Misku's hand which then revealed a few thousands of zeni.

Misku looked baffled as she spoke "Oh my—this is far more than you offered to I tried to con you into… err I mean."  

Misku nodded and grabbed Videl then threw her towards the man, "Deal. The girl is yours."

The man stood, "Perfect, I shall return tomorrow before dawn to retrieve my soon to be blushing bride." He turned towards Videl and smiled, "Ah, until we meet again my bright angel, until we meet again."  

When Misku's husband began to usher the man out of the living room Misku came in front of Videl, "You're lucky he didn't ask for anymore favors. No one asked for your hand yet, even though at eighteen you should have at least one."

In truth there where many eager to take her hand, but with Misku's sly and gossipy ways they all backed down.

"And besides, this gentleman asked for your hand nearly ten years ago. So be happy for I just couldn't turn him down." Her devious eyes looked upon the money, "No sir."

"Y-You did what?" Videl hissed, "You agreed to this without my approval?"

"Who needs it?" Misku shrugged.

"I'm the woman who is to marry some man I don't even know and you're happy? You spineless _b*tch_!"  Videl yelled grabbing Misku by the throat. 

"Get use to being ordered around woman… for I am one that likes obeisance." The cloak man chuckled. Her uncle nodded and sipped the last of his wine.  

"We needed this money for our sprees as you may call them. We never cared what would happen to you." Miksu licked her lips.

"You—You!!" Videl yelled. There where far too many words just waiting to burst loose and strangle the witch.

Misku laughed, "Me what? Can't wait for your man?"

Videl face turned red, but not with embarrassment but rage, "I shall have your vile head."

"Now, now. You there girl, no matter how I find your fire comical you best hold your tongue." Her soon-to-be husband shouted.

Kiosk nodded with a small smirk of his own, "This wealth man shall not go easy upon you as I." 

"You sicken me." Videl hissed.

Videl dashed for the window but was grabbed by two guards. Videl grunted and thrashed around trying to break free.  She wished now that she hadn't lowered her ki so high after her earlier tantrum. 

When the stranger left Kiosk grabbed Videl who was still being held at bay by her wrist, "I shall have your head if you even think about ruining our chances of affluences. I shall kill you with my own hands if that ever happens. You do as you are told without compliment but a yes sir." 

He waited for the words to sink in and leaned forward to emphasize his point with a glare, "Well what do you have to say woman?"

Videl's reply wasn't what he expected at all. Videl spat upon the man's face before knocking the guards to their feet.

"You dare to betray me? Wrench! You either marry the man or stay here with us! The choice is yours brat." Misku yelled.

Videl hid her anxiety and rage with a loud scoff, "You will pay…" she glared them down, "Expect the unexpected humans… for not even Kami himself shall protect you from my wrath….." with that the demi-saiyan left…………….

**To Be Continued….**

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think. Hugs n' kisses. 

Oh, try to guess what shall happen next. . What did Videl feel? Please visit my Goh x Vid shrine if you haven't already. 

**Completed: **平成15年12月26日


	3. Chapter Three:

Forget Me Not… 

**A/N:** I'm truly happy you guys love this story or find it interesting or what not. 

I don't know, but there are some of my stories that when I begin with them, I know they'll start to grow to be a success. Oh, look out for Upon Eighteen Stars, a new romantic and drama epic of mine soon to come.

**In:**** _The plan…Obsession_**

_Planet Vegeta_

The city was of course the dark upon this day.

Yes, the mystery was closed of the royal palace but now a new disgrace emerged.

Upon every S.W.A.N [1] newspaper the head lines read: _Princess Aya a.k.a. Traitor_. 

[2]"Princess Aya Son was convicted of rule honored by many, the rule to not get involved with humans. She's the youngest of three children of Son Goku and Chichi.

Since her mother's a royal descendent she was spared from banishment or death. But her ware bouts remain a mystery…"

Women and men stood before her shrine offering prayers to guide her back to them, or at least purge herself of humane affections. The saiyans that where extremely bold and foolish had rebelled now. They spat upon deceased royalist's graves and upon the new soothing shrine to Aya. However, their rebellion was short lived however, with numerous of guards and supporters surrounding them. Soon the groups of mourners left the shrine.

The tall man before the shrine stood up as everyone began to clear from the shrine. His head hung, he and another male, a boy to be exact stood alone before the memorial.

The two shared a silent promise to their sister that had awakened.

"Aya…" the older one spoke, "You where too good for this world… weren't you?"

The younger male took up the photo and kissed the girl upon it, "We shall not let what happen to you go without revenge, dear sister… no it shall not end this way."

As the rain feel upon them, the older one stood before this shrine, his face as cold and impassive as stone. The smiling girl in the photograph was gone… and for good too.

They listened to the winds' cries and remembered their sister's before she had died.

Taking a rose from his jacket pocket he placed it before her picture, "Goodnight, Aya chan…"

The two males then left without another word. The thunder cracked against itself as night began to cloak itself around the planet. 

_Upon my word… upon your grave my sister, you shall be avenged… _

_Kokum shall pay… and with his life… I swear…_

_Son__Palace___

Prince Gohan threw his jacket over his shoulder in a lazy fashion. 

He glanced around for the wine cabinet and took out one of his favorites. He took a few sips before becoming disgusted with himself. He never drank like this, nor would he want to start. Drinking was supposed to melt your sorrows, and he'd need to drink a lot for them to be gone.

He sensed a new person in the room, when he did turn he found his mother there, "Mother?"

"How was she?" Chichi stuttered, "Was she cold?"

His mother was practically lost to the world now, she's always been like that when someone dear to her was gone. She nearly killed him that time he came out of his coma. It was a week before when he and his father went to fight against a group of rebels.

Gohan didn't reply and the tensed silence prolong until Chichi began fidgeting.

"She couldn't be buried in the royalist graves…" Chichi murmured.

"They said she was defiled so… no."

"And that, according to the laws shall happen to your father and I when we live this world." Chichi sighed.

"We where created from the earth and buried back in it. And during the time in between we slowly die …" Gohan spoke.

"Ah, one of Aya's favorite quotes?" Chichi nodded.

Gohan nodded curtly without a word after his mother's response. Never had he felt such rage burn throughout him when the death of Aya was discovered. How could someone kill such a lively and promising child? No, they weren't human, nor did they deserve the breath they took in even moment. 

"I shall not rest until he is found."  Gohan grunted.

Chichi drew in a hasty breath, "Do be careful… if you die on me Gohan, you know I'm pull you back to kill you for leaving us."

Gohan nodded, "Sure thing."

Chichi's smile faded for she didn't see a little smile from her son for the past few weeks after the discovery, "I heard that from Bulma, the evidence proves she took her life… not Kokum."

"Do you think I don't know this mother?" Gohan snapped, "And yes, before I felt a glimpse of hope she was still alive… but how can we know?"

A tear rolled down Chichi's ivory toned skin, "I-I… you don't have to take out your anger upon me mister."

Gohan grunted, "Damn this all! Nothing you or anyone could say will ever change my mind. I shall rather die or be banished than let that bastard who driven her to suicide escape."

"You're reckless… just like your father." Chichi whispered. 

He could see what his words had wounded his mother, anger at himself he threw a new log into the fire. The fires shot up with the new wood and began crowding around in frenzy. 

"Her heart was of pure gold… the thing I hated the most was…" Chichi looked away, "I never did get to say goodbye…"

Gohan looked at his mother, "It's never too late to say goodbye… that's what you always said." 

Gohan's fists tightened at his side "Though, as you can see mother, I am clearly not Aya… and I do not forgive easily… not now… and I no intention to start… not like this I won't."

"I shall have to live with my regrets." Chichi started at the window and saw the rain began once more. Thunder rumbled across the land but was muted by the palace walls and windows. 

Chichi adjusted her red scarf around her neck, "I know you'll make Kokum pay by non saiyan regulations…only by" she looked up, "yours."

Gohan turned towards the window his mother gazed upon now, "Yes, and don't fret mom."

Chichi glared, "I don't fret!" then she faced her son, "And I don't approve of such violence either."

Gohan shook his head, "I'm not asking for your permission… or for your approval."

Chichi held in a snippy grunt, "Violence and war gets nothing… who wins in the end? No one! All that develops in hatred, sorrows and great lost… there is truly not one war that has a true victor."

"What? Don't you remember 'An eye for an eye'!? 'An ear for an ear'!?  'A tooth for a tooth'!? Surely you can't forget those." Gohan replied.

Chichi sighed, "I agree, but Gohan you do remember that shall not bring Aya back to us… you know that."

Gohan's laugh was a hoarse one, "I shall have all the satisfaction when I see that bastard dead with nothing to hold onto but his ghastly defeat."

Chichi stood and spoke calmly "You'll stop at nothing, won't you? You are cockier than I've ever seen you when you're thirsty for a challenge." Her eyes darken, "A great darkness shall fall upon us…Planet Vegeta.  I sense it."

Gohan frowned at his mother, "You speak of nothing but riddles…"

Chichi's eyes returned to their normal dark brown, "There's no riddle, Gohan. There are rumors that Goten and Goku heard upon the streets everyday. Rumors say something about the other side of Planet Vegeta, and of other survivors of Frieza's group."

Gohan turned back to the fire and spoke again, "It's against the F.R.E.E. truce treaty we willingly signed… it still has a good twenty years. Those fools can't even being to think about war with us."

Chichi sighed heavily, "We, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku and I along with the saiyan council believe this truce shall not last much longer. The spies are doing their best, but three of them haven't returned… we fear they where caught… or killed."

Gohan shifted his foot, "Two of their representatives did come to speak with you four… did they not?"

His mother stood before him, "Whatever you plan to do to avenge Aya, please do it soon before you're called to duty comes." 

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "And here I thought you where against violence mother, I was starting to worry about you."

Goten swung his feet around the chair he sat behind hidden, "They say, one of them was responsible for the murder of the Kikya and silenced her of becoming--"

"How'd you get in here?" Chichi and Gohan asked.

Goten waved their question away with a shrug, "That's not important. Listen, Kokum is supposed to marry within this hour!!"

Gohan's head snapped up, "Then we have limited time,"

The two brothers jumped through the window and smashed the glass. Chichi dashed to the window and yelled, "_YOU BETTER RETURN ALIVE, YOU HEAR_?"

_ Earth__à__ Indigo Hills_

The chapel was extremely hot and everything felt sticky.

Videl fingered her golden and ivory colored wedding dress nervously.

She paced back and forth wondering what to do, if there was anything to do.

"Kami above help me." Videl shouted.

Videl leaned against one of the pillars and sighed. Her mother's words, the words she told her right before her death. Every sweet memory brought comfort to her wounded heart. A heart that she feared was beyond repaired.

"Momma." Videl whispered, "I'm scared, momma. What happens if this wedding pulls through, then what momma? Can't I have wings too, and fly away?"

"Videl!" Kokum yelled. He stood before the pale door of the chapel with a light dark smirk.

The lines in his face showed no type of sentiment she could read, except the one she dreaded the most… his lust.

Videl gasped and fell still in her movements before letting slow breath intakes.

Kami, this man scared her more than anything she before in her entire life.

Each time she tried to escape him, it only excited him. Every damn trick, and now the man had tapped her and limited her space. She couldn't fly; she didn't even study his weakness and strengths. She needed to know what the best offensive and defense she could pull on him.

His eyes inspected her thoroughly, "I knew you'd always come back to me… knew it for a long time. My heart told me day in and day out you'll never leave me, and now I'm glad I never doubted it." He took a small step forward and Videl took three giant steps back, "Back there, when I saw the way your eyes burned with such fiery... It reminded me of the love I hold for you. Ah, the very flames that burn through my very soul."

Videl swallowed, she knew this love was all but a figment of his own sick mind.

However, she was baffled by his strange words to the point she didn't know what to say or think for the time being. 

"You need not talk; I know your feelings are as real as mine." He heard the footsteps of the guests, "There's more to come, oh yes, far more to come. We'll discuss them after the wedding night." 

Videl felt dirty and defiled with his wink and merely swallowed once more.

A large tear slide down Videl's face and fell off her cheek. This however went unnoticed by immoral Kokum. 

"_*How can someone's life go from completely rotten to wretched?*" Videl brushed the next tear with the back of her hand disgusted that she cried._

Videl turned but quickly gasped feeling Kokum touch her waist, now she felt extremely filthy.

"Hush now," Kokum chuckled.

Videl cringed up her face into a sour expression, "_*be brave… just think of happy thoughts, it doesn't matter that his bitten, hairy and revolting hands are touching you….! Happy…happy, HAPPY thoughts.*"  _

Kokum turned her to face him with a finger upon her chin, "Hush now, you'll get use to my touch.," Kokum's face then became cloudy, "Even if it takes a couple of times."

Videl's face turned a dark green from his suggestion.

"Stupid woman, don't even think of doing anything foolish… I warn you." Kokum hissed.

Videl grew control of her self and gave him a full spurious smile, "Why Kokum, how rude. Its bad luck to see your bribe before the wedding, remember?" such words of irony made Videl want to laugh hysterically. 

His gazes, which sicken Videl, fell upon her chest. He took in every curve that aroused him painfully and dangerously. His eyes still upon her cleavage he spoke, "You are beautiful, every man that sees you should know that… and today--" he looked up into her eyes, "You shall finally be mine."

With that a cold hand gripped around her heart, the holder was fear. She was his… obsession.

Videl wanted to scream, and she wanted to kick him in the 'family jewels'. But why was his grip so tight around her? Was he afraid of her?

What she wanted to say froze completely at her throat and only emerged as whimpers. 

His finger traced along her cheekbone, to her full lips, "Do you not find me attractive, Videl?" his voice was even but with an edged tone. 

Videl shuddered by his nauseating touches, she found rats with a handsomer physique and face.

His body was so close that Videl stiffened into a straight needle. His eyes fed upon her beauty as he stood before her.

Videl didn't look him straight in the eye as he might think she did, "I—I  ... Why of course."

He brought her closer with a quick grip. All Videl could do was yelp, "No!" her hands where crushed up against his chest and her pleads where muffled by his shirt. 

"_*This is a COMPLETE nightmare!!*" Videl shouted throughout her head. She flinched from his shoulder smelling the foul scent coming from him. _

His breath was just as foul upon her cheeks, "Yes, ever since I saw you Videl…Your eyes, they teased, taunted and followed me until I was swallowed whole by them. I wanted nothing else in my life, nothing but you. And to have you and claim you as mine. Years, ten years since I yearned for you, lusted after every perfect curve… You are what a man's exotic dreams are made of." He cupped her cheeks, "Now and forever my little rose, I shall not let you escape me." He then brought his lips down towards hers. Videl flinched quickly so he ended up kissing her cheek even that disgusted her.

She knew if he kissed her he'd practically draw upon her very breath. Videl screamed wildly while trying to break free. His rigid grip had then tightened upon her ivory toned arms, "Don't you dare do this to me Videl!!"

Videl narrowed her eyes, "I dare!!!!" she kneed him squarely in his groins sending him painfully flying. When he crashed into the wall Videl dashed to the other side trying to catch her breath. 

He began to stand up with a dark shadow upon his face, "Videl…"

Videl's eyes began to shimmer as fear again gripped upon her, holding her rotted to the floor.

"I shall take you over, and over and over again, my pet. I shall have you begging before me."

Videl dropped to her knees after he left slamming the door, "Help…" tear ran down her face once more, "Take me away… someone… let me fly away… on wings."

_ Planet Vegeta_

A woman stood upon a building watching the people below and sneered, "Why should they care what happened to her? She's not the only lost princess around here!"

"Hey, what's up?" a gruff male voice interrupted her.

She narrowed her eyes until the auburn pools turned black, "What do you want?"

"They're worried about you… your family and I." he spoke pushing his black cloak behind him and walked up.

The woman held up her hand as a warning sign for him to stop, "Come any closer I shall destroy your dim-witted low class self!"

He held up his hands in a surrendering gesture, "Ok, fine then, I see you're not in the mood for talking… I shall leave… but be warned your loveliness; there are other ways to get you into my web."

"_BE GONE!!!" she shouted and as commanded the annoying man left without a sound. _

She turned to the street below her, "You shall not win… I am far stronger… I just wish…"

Narrowing her eyes she spoke, "…'No, it's too late to wish, to dream, and far too late to love.'… That's what brother always said… and in fact, my dear brother is right…."

**TO BE CONTINUED ….**

****

****

**Author Ending Chapter Notes:**

****

Well that wasn't so bad huh? Review and tell me what you think. Happy Holidays '^^'_! Barely six pages when I finished. ^^ __AIIYAAAHH!! I have to do a new years Chapter for Celebration_ DBZ style. Hugs and smooches…_

[**1] Of you read Shooting and falling (eek, which reminds me I have 2 chapters left and I still I'm not done with that long one! Procrastinating…) you'd know what it means. I'll tell you when I get to it^^**

[**2] And yes, she's Gohan and Goten's lil' sister. She looks exactly like Chichi, hair, eyes, skin etc. except for the hair which hers is in a long ponytail. **

[**3] _F.R.E.E._ -- **F** (_Forfeit) **R** (__Rebellious) _****E (_Equal_) ****E (_Era_) truce**

à The truce was signed by King Goku, K. Vegeta, Queen Chichi, Q. Bulma, King Aioli and Queen Myopia. (The last two shall be introduced later.)

Stay tuned for _Upon Eighteen Stars… _

**Completed:** 平成15年12月29日@ 6:40 PM 

**Oh please review ;******


End file.
